Divergent (A Post-Allegiant Story)
by 4610Divergent
Summary: *A FOURTRIS STORY* "No. No. No. This can't be happening." These are the only words that I am able to desperately muster from within me as I look at Tris's cold body on the morgue table. Christina, my last living friend, doesn't even attempt to control her racking sobs. She looks at me as if she wants to say something, but she continues to choke on her words.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

"No. No. No. This can't be happening." These are the only words that I am able to desperately muster from within me as I look at Tris's cold body on the morgue table.  
Christina, my last living friend, doesn't even attempt to control her sobs. She looks at me as if she wants to say something but she continues to choke on her words.  
I feel like the most precious person in the world was just lost. And my entire world crashed down with her. A wave of emotions comes over me like a tidal wave and I am no longer able to control them. I grab Tris' s hand and just pray that she will wake up from this long sleep. I lean over her expecting that her beautiful eyes will flutter open. I put my free hand against her silky smooth cheek and my fingertips brush up against her golden locks of hair. I hope with every ounce of my being that she will spring to life and pull me in for a kiss like she had just a few days ago before I left to go to the city.  
My tears pour off my cheek and onto Tris' s. It seems like she is crying too as my tears stream down her cheeks. I trick myself into thinking those are her own tears as I brush them off with thumb and give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Come back. Please just come back." I whisper to her and I pray she hears me. "Come back."  
But then I hear a voice calling my name. It is soft and gentle. "Tobias" she says- I can now tell it is a female voice. I feel someone shake my arm a little as I hear her call my name again, this time a bit more insistently.  
Tris.  
I know it's her by the gentleness in her voice, yet she still sounds strong. I am still looking at the Tris who lay in front of me on the cold morgue table. I am still grasping her lifeless hand. I look expectantly at her eyelids, hoping they will open. "Please!" I almost yell.  
And then in the blink of an eye I am back home lying down in bed. I sit up but can't see anything, so I rub my eyes to get the sleep out and find that my face is soaked with tears. My bare back gets a sudden chill up my spine. Sweat. I look around the room with now clear eyes. I see a person, a girl, next to me. She is awake. I can see her face now, but I stare in slight disbelief. She can't be Tris. I blink and rub my eyes again, but when I open my eyes Tris is still sitting there looking at me with concern.  
She leans over and embraces me. "Tobias, I'm sorry to wake you, but you were sobbing. You were mumbling for someone to come back."  
"Thank you" I say gratefully. She woke me up from that horrible nightmare. I notice the tear stains on her cheeks. "Tris, are you alright? Why were you crying?" I ask her as I pull her closer to me.  
"It's just... you sounded really worked up. I've never seen you cry before, so I knew it must have been really upsetting and you weren't waking up." she says as color works its way up to her cheeks.  
I don't even know how to respond. She was crying because she was worried about me. I kiss her softly on the cheek as I whisper, "I'm here now and I always will be."  
She smiles at me and pulls me closer. She touches the flames tattooed up my side. Her hands make her way to my back and I can feel her rub every faction's symbol, knowing exactly how big each one is and where it is by memory. It feels as if my bare skin has changed just by her touch. Just her tracing my tattoos makes me go numb at the gentle feel of her soft hands.  
I curl my arm around her back and over her shoulder to her collar bone where three ravens point towards her heart as if telling me I'm in her heart. I rest my head against her heart and just stay there, listening to her pulse. I lace my hands through her delicate hair and I hear her heart skip a beat. I think about trying to suppress the smirk of joy on my face, but then I notice the rosiness in her cheeks and can't hide it. It is just unimaginable that I can make her heart skip a beat, to make her cheeks turn pink.  
I sit up and just stare into her gorgeous eyes. I lean in and so does she. I pull back at the last second and bite my lip, teasing her. She opens her eyes to look at me, confused. Then she realizes I'm teasing her. She smirks and tries again, but I tilt my head so she misses. I plant a quick kiss on her cheek. She gently puts her hands on my face to try to keep me from moving as she attempts to kiss me again, but I squirm free. She looks slightly upset now so I move closer to her. She kisses my jaw, noticing that I wouldn't be able to dodge her then. It's a soft slow kiss, the kind that makes me lose all self-control. I can't even stop myself from sighing into her ear, the way I have only a few times before. She makes me weak.  
I go limp, lying back down on our bed. The moonlight streaming in through the curtains from the window on the wall behind the bed illuminates only the bed. When I was planning where the windows in our room would be, I wanted to make it special for Tris and knew that she would love this window most.  
I can't feel anything except for my pounding heart and Tris's forehead on my cheek. When I went limp and lied down, so did she. Her eyelashes flit against my cheek. I can feel the heat rush into my cheeks when she takes my head in her hands and just lays there. Face to face. Eye to eye. It's like looking at a piece of me, the most crucial piece of me. I need her.  
Her warm breath heats my neck and I shiver. It's winter but we still love to keep the window above our bed slightly open. The combination of the crisp cool air and Tris' s breath against my skin is flawless.

I notice the goosebumps on her arms and I pull her closer to keep her warm. She nestled her head into my neck. We are so close, but somehow not close enough. Every little inch between us is too far. She must feel exactly the same way because she pulls me closer. "I love you," I say to Tris. I drift of to Tris saying, "I love you with all my heart," and the steady rhythm of her warm breath on my neck's bare skin.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's POV

I wake up with a feeling of joy coursing through me. It jolted through every inch of me the moment I saw Tobias's comforting blue eyes staring at me. But then I remember that I'm not beautiful or stunning or even the least bit attractive and can feel the embarrassment color my cheeks when I lower my eyes in shame. Instead of moving away Tobias comes closer to me, so close that I can see the flecks of different blues in his eyes. He puts his mouth right next to my ear and whispers, so low that his words are barely audible, "Beautiful." He puts his hand on my stomach and I feel frozen. It's as if he is trying to remind me of all the times that I had felt so special because of him. The time in training where he told me to never forget to keep tension in my core. The time we spent the night in the partially furnished hotel room right before we trained Caleb. Oh just remembering that gives me butterflies. It was the very first time someone, some guy, called me beautiful and the very first time I believed it. Tears of joy spring into my eyes. The memory of his hands on my hips, his lips pressed against the skin between his long hands, make the tears spill over and run down my face.  
He strokes my hair. Tobias seems to enjoy feeling my hair, so much that it is just natural for him to do so. Every time we kiss his hands ruffle my hair. Now and then I even catch him subconsciously stroking it.  
Suddenly, it feels wrong. This whole moment just doesn't feel right. And it annoys me. I can feel my eyebrows pull together as I get up and walk over to sit on the couch, away from Tobias. But as soon as I sit down, I immediately feel guilty.  
_What is wrong with me? Why can't I just allow myself to have a peaceful moment with Tobias?_, I think to myself as I wrap my arms around my knees that I had pulled to my chest and bury my head. More tears. I quickly brush them away with my fingers and shiver when the cold metal of my ring makes contact with my cheekbone. Tobias and I have identical rings except for the engravings on the inside of each ring. On the inside of my ring the engraving reads, "VI". On the inner surface of his ring it says, "IV". Four and Six. Those nicknames are our past, all the good times and the bad.  
I glanced over at Tobias through my tears and can see the familiar hurt look in his eyes. I have to look away. The memories overcome me and in my mind I see Tobias's hurt expression after I told him that he was in my fear landscape. I see him when he was pleading, begging, for me to stay away from the Erudite headquarters. "Tris?" I hear him ask, but I don't respond. I am too distracted by my extreme hunger. I feel as if I haven't eaten in days.  
I stare at my stomach as if questioning why I am so ravenous. Then it grumbles the loudest I have ever heard my stomach, or any one else's, grumble in my life. Out of my peripheral vision I see Tobias. His look of hurt is now replaced by curiosity. He examines me from where he sits as if trying to put a puzzle together, but not quite able to figure out where the last few pieces fit.  
Then Tobias laughs and says, "Someone must be hungry." He's great this way, always letting things go.  
"Yeah, I guess," I say, still guilty about leaving him.  
"We can go to the bakery today if you want. I heard they have chocolate chip muffins." He suggests. I am suddenly hit with an immense craving for chocolate. My mouth waters at even the thought of it.

It all comes together and I almost scream. It takes everything in my power to hold it in.

"Mmmm. That sounds great, Tobias." I say so he isn't suspicious, but then I remember that I need to ask Christina about it. "Can I invite Christina to come with us? There's something I need to talk to her about."  
He shakes his head yes and I feel a little relief. He gets up and walks over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before he goes into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Now that the Erudite are no longer in control, everyone is allowed to have cellphones. I grab my purse and begin to desperately dig through it, searching for my cellphone. I finally find it and frantically dial her number.  
The phone rings for a little before Christina picks up.  
"Hello?" she asks, still groggy from sleep.  
"It's Tris. I need you to come to the bakery with Tobias and me this morning." I say everything so fast that she probably can't keep up.  
"Why?" she asks.  
"I need you to bring the thing." I state simply. She knows what I'm talking about without any questions because she excitedly screams,"REALLY?!"  
"Yes." I say. This doesn't feel real. It can't be real.  
"Tris, is something wrong?" she asks, concerned.  
"What about Tobias? What if he isn't happy? What will he think of me?"  
"I don't know for sure, but I see the way he looks at you. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."  
"Hopefully. Anyway... bye, I'll see you in a bit." I say as I hear the shower water stop running. I hang up the phone and can't resist looking at my torso in the mirror, searching for a change. I don't find one and don't want to risk Tobias seeing me stare, so I just walk over to our bed. I flop, face first, onto Tobias' s pillow. All I want to is lie here, breathing him in. His smell makes me feels safe, it always has. I begin to drift off, already tired from this morning though the day has barely begun.

**How is the story so far?! What do you think is happening? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I would like to say WOW! I was so happy when I read the reviews! Thanks to anyone who reviewed/followed/favorited my fanfic. Shona, thanks so much for your encouraging review and I refer to the book as in the person reflecting on past events in their life. I'm not sure if any other fanfics include something similar to what I wrote, but I make sure that what I write is worded differently from the book.**

Tobias' s POV

I run my towel through my hair to get out the excess shower water. My eyes brush over the mirror in front of me and I catch a glimpse of myself. I can't believe it, so I examine my face in the mirror. As the days go on I look less and less like Marcus, which is a good thing except I have begun to resemble Evelyn. I don't want to become them, either of them. I just want to be me. I look away from the mirror, not wanting to remember any unwanted memories.  
I wrap my damp towel around my waist and walk back into the bedroom to get my clothes. I open the drawer of the dresser and take out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that exposes my collar bone. I get dressed and when I turn around I see Tris buried face first into my pillow. I laugh a little as I hear her steady breathing.  
"How on earth can she fall asleep when she just woke up not even an hour ago?" I think to myself. In her sleep she shifts to sleep on her side and rests her hand against her stomach. I am stunned by how beautiful she is in her sleep and would hate to wake her.  
I decide to text Christina to come over instead and that I'll pick up breakfast for us all at the bakery. She replies," Okay, see you both soon."  
When I get to the bakery I decide to buy Tris a chocolate chip muffin, remembering how her face lit up at the thought of it earlier this morning. But then I remember how hungry she was and order two.  
"Last night at dinner Tris had eaten a regular amount of food, so why was she so hungry before I took a shower?" I think to myself. "The hunger must have been why she was so worked up over nothing this morning."  
I buy pancakes for Christina, knowing that is one of her favorite foods, and then pick out some cereal for myself. I am about to pay when I notice some chocolate covered strawberries over the cashier's shoulder. I get some of them for me and Tris to eat later, along with some pastries. I notice that the bakery just put another batch of pastries into the oven and decide to wait for them to come out of the oven so that they are warm and fluffy, perfect for Tris.

**Remember to review! And to spread the word about my fanfic! Sorry this update was kinda short but if preparing for something big!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV

I faintly hear the front door open and footsteps come up the stairs. The steps are too light to be Tobias's, so they must be Christina's. She walks into the bedroom and I can hear her shriek of joy at the sight of me. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. "This can't be happening. It just can't." I repeat over and over in my head as Christina babbles on about how excited she is. I feel tears work their way from my eyes and onto my cheeks, then dripping off my face and staining my husband's pillow.  
"Tris I know you're worried, but we don't even know for sure yet. I know he will be ecstatic if it's true, so get upppppp." she says with a pleading expression.  
I don't even know if I want to know for sure.  
But, as usual, Christina gets what she wants. She opens her purse and hands it to me. I go into the bathroom to take the test. I set it on the counter and walk over to the couch to wait for the results. Christina sets the time on her phone, wanting to know as soon as possible.  
I stare blankly at the air in front of me, as if in a trance. Then I feel Christina wrap an arm around me and say," No matter what anyone, even Tobias, thinks... I am here for you."  
I am about to respond, but I am interrupted by the ringing from the timer on Christina's phone.  
I can tell it takes everything in her power to keep from sprinting to the bathroom to see the results. So I say, "Christina I want to be the first to see, but if it will make you happier you can get it for me. It's on the counter in the bathroom. The side that will show the results is face down."  
She has a huge smile on her face as she leaps up from the couch towards the bathroom. Within seconds she carefully holds it out to me with suspense in her eyes. I hesitantly take it and turn the test over to view the results.  
I scream with horror, terror, and dread as I see that I am pregnant.  
Christina screams too, but with joy. Her joy doesn't last for long though once she notices that I really really don't want to be pregnant. The smile slides right off her face. She remains silent. She knows that no words will be able to console me. What if Tobias isn't ready for a baby? What if he doesn't want a child, doesn't want me?  
All this shock and fear hits me like a tidal wave. I spring up and run to the bathroom as fast as my legs will allow me. The nerves cause me to throw up in the toilet even thought my stomach was already empty. Christina kneels beside me- like the amazing best friend she is- and holds my hair back so I don't make a mess. A mess is the last thing I want because that would mean I need to clean. And right now I don't feel like cleaning. I feel like running off the face of Earth instead.

**What do you think will happen next?! How will Tobias feel? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias POV  
I walk through the already unlocked front door with the breakfast and other treats in hand. The house is still until I hear footsteps pounding upstairs. By the sound of it, the feet went towards the bathroom. The footsteps are followed by a strange sound. I walk up the stairs and when I am about halfway up them I recognize the sound. Vomiting.  
I start to run up the stairs with concern and worry with one thing on my mind. Tris. She didn't seem well this morning, yet I left her home alone anyway. "What an idiot I am!" I say to myself half blaming myself, half scolding. I place the breakfast and treats on the couch and run over to the bathroom. I see Christina bent over next to Tris, who is still throwing up, and she is holding Tris's hair back. But then I notice something that I didn't see at first.  
There is a pregnancy test in Tris's hand.  
Christina still hasn't looked at me, either she hasn't noticed me because she is preoccupied with Tris or she is choosing to ignore me. I don't look at the results. They can wait. I go over to the other side of Tris, who has finally stopped throwing up, and rub her back. Christina flushes the toilet and wipes Tris' s face. Tris hardly even notices.  
She covers the result of the test with her hand and whispers something to Christina. Christina rises and motions for me to come with her. I kiss Tris on the forehead and reluctantly follow Christina, not want to have to leave Tris.  
We walk over to the couch and sit down. Before I get to even open my mouth to speak, Christina says," Wait." So I do. We sit there in silence waiting for Tris. It doesn't take longer than five minutes for Tris to come out of the bathroom. Her hair is neat and her face is clean other than the tears that stain her cheeks. She stands there, with the test in her hand, just looking at me. I cannot read her expression and have no idea what to say, so I wait for her to say something.  
"Tobias..." she begins, but then is choked by a sob. She hands me the test and covers her face in her hands.  
And in that moment I am the happiest person alive. Tris is pregnant. I leap up towards Tris and pick her up in my arms as the tears stream out of my eyes. My smile is so big that it hurts. She has finally taken her hands away from her face and looks confused for the spilt second that I see her before I pull her in for a long kiss. At first she resists, trying to pull away, but her failed attempts at escaping result in her surrendering. I kiss her so hard that my lips start to hurt. The pain doesn't stop me though. It only makes me want to kiss her more.  
She is still in my arms with her legs draped around my hips when the thought pops into my head. "Why was she crying if she's pregnant?" I think to myself. But then it clicks.  
I pull away from the kiss, worried about her. She doesn't want the baby. I have no idea what to say or how to say it, so I decide to just be completely honest.  
"Tris... do you want this baby? Why were you crying?" I say as gently as possible. I don't want to make her any more upset than she already is.  
"I... I was worried that you would be mad. That you wouldn't want this baby or me. " she says the last part so quietly that I barely hear her. I almost laugh at how ironic this is. I have never been more happy in my life when I saw the positive results. "Tobias, what's so funny?" She says when she sees me trying not to laugh.  
"Tris, I love you, so much that words can't even begin to describe it. But you thought that I didn't want us to add to our family with a child. That is the complete opposite of what I was actually thinking." I respond, still smiling. I probably won't stop smiling until I die. I am that ecstatic.  
Tris is finally smiling- not a small smile, but a huge smile- as she is about to kiss me again. But then we hear Christian clear her throat and say, "Sorry to break up this up, but I am starving after this life changing event."  
We all laugh as I set the table with the food from the bakery. Tris is still being as I set the muffins out in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders, bend down, then whisper in her ear, "I also have a surprise for later." At this, she turns and smiles at me. I notice something in her eyes. I've never seen it before in all the time that I've known her. Hope?  
I'm still not sure, but whatever it is... I like it. She wears it very nicely on her flawless face. I want to see this more and I resolve to make tonight the most special night ever.  
After breakfast, Christina says that she's going to go shopping today and wanted to know if Tris wanted to go with her. Somehow she convinced Tris to go with her. So as they were on their way out the door, I told Christina that I was planning something special for Tris. I told her where and when Tris needed to meet me and then they were off.

**If you want more updates, then review. Say your thoughts, ideas, ANYTHING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've just been cursed with writer's block lately. Anyway... thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Especially to Elissa15Elissa for so many reviews! Well here goes the update...**

Tris POV

"Geez, Christina, it's been hours. Are you almost done?" I complain as Christina leads me into yet another dress store. "Of course I'm done, Tris. I have been done for like twenty minutes now." Christina replies with a devilish grin. "Then what have we been doing?!" I ask, annoyed. "I'm trying to find you something decent to wear! You haven't gotten new clothes in months so obviously you need to update your wardrobe." Christina says, appalled that I am clearly fine with wearing clothing that is "out of style". We wander around countless stores for what seems like years until Christina finds something acceptable for me to wear. She mumbles something to herself about accessories as she rushes me into a dressing room to try it on. I barely pay attention to the clothing as I put it on. I walk out of the dressing room to where Christina is waiting. There are mirrors angled so that I can see every inch of the dress with a small platform in the center. I carefully walk up to it, afraid of what I look like. When I face myself in the mirror, my jaw drops. I can hear Christina squeal in delight behind me. I take in every detail.

The black dress reaches to my mid thigh and is tight in all the right places. It makes me look like I actually have a figure. At my waist there are two diamond shaped cut-outs, one on each side. The neckline is shaped like a V in the front and the back is low enough so that every single one of my tattoos is exposed. I turn and face Christina who has a satisfied smile on her face and say, "You are a miracle worker. I never could have even dreamed that I could look this beautiful or that I could look beautiful at all."

Christina hugs me and then says, "You know what? That would look great with a pair of earrings that I have. I'll let you borrow them for later."

"Thanks so much... wait. What's later?" I ask.

She firms as she mysteriously replies, "You'll see." And with that we pay for the dress and then make our way back to my house to get ready for later's plans.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Tobias POV

I wipe my brow with the hem of my shirt and take in my hard work. In my opinion, everything looks beautiful. I just really hope that Tris will love it. I had when to the top of the Ferris Wheel, where we had gone during her initiation paintball game. I set out candles and a picnic blanket. Now I'm just waiting for Christina to call and tell me that Tris is on her way, so that I can light the candles. It's quite windy on the Ferris Wheel so I had decided to wait to light them. I sit down and put my hands in my pocket. I run my thumb over the smooth surface of the rectangular box in my pocket. I remember how Tris was willing to take on Peter for the hard drive in the Amity compound. It was the only way that she could ever see her parents, but she needed to keep it away from the Erudite and had to destroy it in the process. I got another copy of the hard drive information from Matthew after I explained my intentions for it. I just hope that painful memories don't resurface at the sight of the hard drive.

**Don't forget to review! Thoughts, ideas for the next chapter, ANYTHING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I wanted to say... 35 reviews?! WOW! Thanks a bunch! I'm so sorry it took like forever for me to update. I was so busy so just blame my school, kay? Well here's the update and thanks to anyone who actually cared enough to read this A/N. Give yourself a pat on the back!**

Tris POV

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Tobias as the wind chills my bare legs.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he replies and I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"The blindfold isn't really necessary, Tobias. The whole way here I would be staring into your perfect eyes anyway. Have I ever told you how much I love the color of your eyes? They are so unique and flawless that I definitely should've told you before. Right when you help me out of the Dauntless net when I was an initiate I should have told you how lost I get just by looking at the deep blue of your eyes." I can feel his cheeks getting warm, despite the cold, underneath my fingertips. I know that I am babbling on about things I usually keep inside of me, but I can't hold it in. The look on Tobias's face when he first saw me tonight in this dress was priceless. It caused me to let my guard down and now I am basically spilling all my secrets to him as he carries me. "I love you. You know that, right?" I say, giggling when I feel him kiss my cheek.

"How could I forget?" He says as he sets me back down onto my own feet and removes the blindfold. I am speechless. It's quite interesting that a moment ago I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but now I am at a loss for words. The soft glow of the candles shines on a red picnic blanket. I walk towards the blanket and begin to tear up. The blanket is not red. Instead it is white and covered with countless rose petals. In the center of the blanket is a black ceramic bowl that has flames intricately depicted all around it. It seems almost as if the flames are actually licking up the sides of the bowl. Inside of the bowl, there are chocolate covered strawberries.

I feel a tear run off my cheekbone as I turn to Tobias. He looks so happy, as if me being ecstatic makes him equally joyful. I still can't find words to say, so I just run over to him and embrace him tighter than I ever have. He stumbles little and at this, he chuckles. "Do you like it?" He asks.

"No," I reply, "I love it." He takes my hand and leads us to the blanket that is covered in soft petals. "Thank you, Tobias, for everything. It's all so... stunning, perfect, amazing! I can't even find a word to describe it." I say as I stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"But wait, there's more!" he says winking at me. He picks up the intricately detailed bowl and takes out a chocolate covered strawberry. He takes it by the stem and offers it to me with special glimmer in his eye. I bite into the plump berry and the chocolate mixes with it smoothly in my mouth. Tobias then finished the rest. He seem happy, the happiest I've seen him in a while, but I can see behind that. Something's bothering him, but what?

"Tobias, everything alright?" I ask him, cautious not to ruin his peace.

"Well... I-I... uh..." he stutters, which is weird because he always knows exactly what to say, "I brought something for you." Nervousness flashes on his face as he pulls a rectangle from his pocket. I immediately know what it is. I stifle my tears and accept the hard drive.

"How did you get..." I trail off, not really sure if I could get out my entire question without choking.

"I asked Matthew. I told him it was for you and he understood. Are you alright, Tris?"

"Yeah- ummm... It's just... It means so much that you got this for me. I was so heartbroken when I needed to smash it to keep it away from the Erudite. My parents- I miss them so much." I am able to finally say even though I have to pause a few times to try not to cry. I realize that my attempt was unsuccessful as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. The cool, gentle wind blows it off of my face and it lands somewhere among the rose petals. Then a stream of tears pours from my eyes at the memory of my mother falling to her knees, the blood staining her clothes. I close my eyes, hoping to get rid of the painful memories, but I can't. They still pierce my heart like daggers and jerk tears from my eyes.

"I didn't mean to open up old scars, but I just couldn't forget how badly you had wanted to have some way to remember your parents. The nights that you woke up screaming that it shoulda- it should have been you... I didn't... It was heart breaking. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how. I've never had parents who set a good example for me, never had any reason to better myself. That was until I met you. Everything changed when I met you. I didn't leave Dauntless, I cared about someone, I was afraid. And this fear was different, I didn't know how to handle it. I was terrified of losing someone rather than being scared of someone. I just thought you should know that." Tobias' s words come out soft and with the occasional choke. His face is covered in tear stains...

**CLIFFHANGER! I need ideas for the next chapter so don't forget to review and spread the word about my fanfic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update...**

Tris POV

_His face is covered in tear stains_, but he doesn't seem to care. Tobias looks at me as if I'm the only thing that matters.  
I don't really know what to say. Tobias just revealed all of his emotions to me. It's always been so difficult for him to open up to people, even to me. He always tries so hard to let me in, but now I know the reasons for why he does everything that he does, thinks the things that he thinks. And I love him regardless of it all.  
I come closer to him and gently place my palm on his cheek, careful not to shatter him into a million unfixable pieces. I wipe away his tears and kiss him. He has to know how much I love him. He has to know how much I need him.  
I adjust my position so that I am closer to him. I want to feel his warmth radiate through me. I must have pushed a button on my phone that is in my wristlet because music starts to play, my favorite song to be exact. Tobias played this song for me when he proposed to me and I immediately loved the song. He said that the song describes how he feels about me. I feel Tobias smiling into our deep kiss as the words start to envelope us.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

After what feels like hours of kissing, we break away. Everything has been said. There are no more secrets, so we sit in comfortable silence in each other's arms for a while.  
"I love you, Tobias Eaton." I say with intensity that I didn't know I had. It's true; I do love him. I love him even more than I love myself.  
"Tris, I will never need anything or anyone as much as I need you." he replies as he places a hand on my abdomen, where our baby is. "I can't believe we are going to have a child of our very own. We've got to come up with some names for a boy and some names for a girl. Any ideas?"  
There are so many different options to choose from and a variety of names floats around in my head. I'm not able to think well though because Tobias is still resting his hand on me. All I feel is numbness at his touch. I place my hand on his and try to think. An idea pops into my head.

"What about Tobias?" I ask with a big smile spread across my face. I expect him to look slightly flattered or even delighted, but he looks horrified. I know why. "Hey, look at me." I say gingerly as I make his eyes to meet mine. "You aren't him. You won't be him. Marcus has no soul, no real emotions, no one to love. You are everything that he's not. I trust you, always have trusted you, to someday create a family with me. It's time and I still trust you. I will always trust you."

Tobias nods unconvincingly. "I would still rather not name our baby after me."

"Okay I understand." I say, a little disappointed. I know that he is terrified of becoming his father, so I wouldn't want to push on the name.

"How about the name Andrew?" he asks me with a quirked eyebrow.

I shiver. Too many bad memories of Drew from initiation and my father's death. Before I can fully recall hanging over the chasm and almost dying or my father's blood splattering the walls of the Pit, I stutter out a few words that should sound like, "Can't...name him Andrew."

Tobias seems to understand because he looks at me apologetically and puts an arm around my shoulders. He pulls me into his chest as I try to gather the shattered pieces of my past. Breathing in Tobias's smell always manages to calm me down.

"Tobias?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can we... um... consider the name William? In honor of Will?" I ask quietly. I've always felt guilty about shooting Will and maybe this is a way I can apologize properly.

**What is Tobias going to think of the name? I need ideas for the baby's name so review! And doesn't the song All of Me by John Legend describe them perfectly?! When I first heard the song I cried! Well anyway, REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we get to the update I just want to make it clear that Al never jumped off the chasm and Uriah didn't get unplugged. Uriah woke up from his coma. I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short, but it's actually quite important. To the update we goooo...**

Tris POV 

_"Can we... um... consider the name William? In honor of Will?" I ask quietly. I've always felt guilty about shooting Will and maybe this is a way I can apologize properly. _

"I think that would be a great idea. We can think of more names later, but for now let's get this date started." Tobias says with humor. I love this. I love him. My life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

Tobias POV 

The rest of last night was fantastic. We finished our candle lit dinner on the Ferris Wheel and then we went to the movie theater. Then we went back home and stayed on the couch bouncing name ideas off each other. Eventually Tris dozed off with her head still rested on my chest. She always looks so peaceful in her sleep, so I couldn't help but to smile as I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to our room. Her small frame fit easily in one of my arms as I pulled the sheets of our bed down for her. I placed her under the sheets and then climbed in as well. As I pulled up the sheets I heard Tris mumble something in her sleep.

It started off softly, but then her words grew louder and more coherent. She was screaming and begging for someone to put her down, to let her go. Tris must have been having a nightmare about Peter, Al, and Drew attacking her at the chasm again. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. This usually calms her down when she has bad dreams. I buried my head in her sweet-scented hair and whispered that everything would be okay.

Her screaming gradually got softer until she was silent again. But the silence didn't remain for long. After I had finally fallen asleep, I was awoken by sobs. I was curious so I popped my head out our front door. The sobs were coming from somewhere down the narrow street. They sounded as if they came from deep within the being of the sound's source and formed into an animal's screech. I was still groggy from sleep and lazily decided to just go back to bed. I stumbled back to our bedroom were Tris laid, undisturbed by the cries. I climbed back into bed and slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**I already started to write the next chapter so I should update soon! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who else is totally excited for the Divergent movie?! I know I am! Well here's the update...**

Tris POV

I wake with the yellow Sun's rays shining into my eyes and a slight feeling of fear in my veins. Last night's nightmare had terrified me at the time, but the emotions were fading now. It must be late in the morning for the Sun to be so bright. Tobias isn't next to me in the bedroom. _He must have gone to get breakfast_, I think to myself. I sprawl across our entire bed for a moment, just basking in the comforting warmth of the sun. Then I get out of bed with a smile plastered on my face. I skip over to the bathroom and take a long, hot shower. I feel like a new person, as if I am washing away my old self. I let the steam linger in the bathroom while I dry off and get changed into a black T-shirt that has a daringly low neckline and a pair of loose sweatpants.

I grab an empty notebook and a pencil then sit down on the couch. I open up to two blank pages and title them "boys" and "girls". Under the title "boys", I write William. I start brainstorming some more ideas. Tobias and I haven't really gotten the chance to think up that many names yet, so I decide that during my free time I'll write a few possibilities down in this notebook. Then I can show them to Tobias and we will choose which names we like best together.

Below "girls", I write the name Edith. I want to be able to distinctly remember certain parts of our past, but only the parts that aren't painful. The name Edith will remind us of how we discovered the area outside of the fence, which marked the beginning of our lives together. Then I also write down Renne, Hailey, Violet, and Cami. Even in Abnegation, I have always loved these names for girls. I turn my attention back to the names for boys and write down Mason and Jace. One of the surgeons that helped save my life after David had nearly shot me to death had that name. Jace always had a smile on his face and was very optimistic about my recovery. He always made the torturous days at the hospital a bit more bearable. I gently close the notebook and try to imagine what our baby will look like.

He has dusty blonde hair that is short, but is still long enough to hang messily. The adorable baby has a round face with chubby, rosie cheeks. When he laughs, all of his tiny pearly teeth become exposed. There are crinkles by his striking blue eyes as he smiles widely. I drift off to the innocent sound of our child's lighthearted giggles ringing through my mind over and over.

* * *

Even though I hadn't meant to, I had dozed off dreaming about my perfect child. That might not be what my baby will actually look like, but I don't care. It gave me a sense hope that I might be able to live a normal life, regardless of the cruel and merciless events that fill my past. Tobias had come in at some point while I was sleeping because I can smell our fireplace burning downstairs in the living room.

I quietly walk down the wooden staircase and peer over the banister. Tobias spots me and grins so wide that you see every tooth in his mouth. Just like our baby did in my dream.

"Hey, sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" he says happily.

"I slept fantastic." I reply with an ecstatic grin, today is one of the better days where my mood swings aren't causing me to tear my vocal chords from yelling, but what I said to Tobias wasn't entirely true. I think back to my dream last night...

I had another dream about Peter, Al, and Drew attacking me and threatening to toss me into the chasm. My screams were inaudible over the roar of the crashing water. My lungs burned due to a lack of oxygen flowing through them and my throat ached from Peter's hand being clamped around it for what felt like hours. My vision had black spots floating around, making it extremely difficult to see the faces of my attackers. I could only identify them by their voices after my vision became unreliable. The water raging beneath me sprayed a dense mist onto my lower legs that hung helplessly in the air.

"Cry, Stiff. Maybe if you cry I'll go easy on you." Peter said with a malicious snarl. Drew broke out into his strange, silent laughter. Al's eyes refused to make direct contact with mine.  
I heard a man shout and then some mangled cries. Peter's head spun around to look for the source of the shout. He immediately let go of my throat, the only thing that was preventing from falling into the chasm. My arms hooked around the cold, wet rail of the chasm. I yelp in pain, but don't dare to let go.

The world around me spun and jerked as my head smacked into the metal railing. To try to stop the dizziness, I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt familiar, strong arms embrace me and pull me towards safety. He gathered me into him and held me close. The easily recognizable scent calmed me. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but failed. All I could think was that I need him. Without Tobias I would have died several times. Those are my last thoughts before I black out.

* * *

(back to her conversation with Tobias)

"Tris?"

My eyes flicker open. I am lying down on the couch in our living room. "What happened?" I ask Tobias as I rub the back of my neck and slowly sit up. He is sitting on the end of the couch with my feet in his lap, looking at me intently.

"I don't know. I asked you how you slept, but then you passed out. I caught you just in time before your head hit the tile floor." he says as he leans over and puts his forehead against mine. "I was so worried about you, Tris." he whispers the last part, so quietly. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he gently fits his lips to mine.

"Tobias, don't worry. We're fine." I say, smiling and placing a hand over my stomach.

"I love you." Tobias tells me with his dark blue eyes on mine.

"I love you too."

**Please please PLEASE review. Kay? Thanks y'all! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I have so many reviews! Thank you all so much. To respond to some reviews: Caleb is alive and I have a plan for him :) and thanks so much to anyone who has reviewed on my fan fiction more than once. It means a lot to me that I have loyal readers! I love you all! Here's the update :)**

_About five months into Tris's pregnancy... _

Tris's POV

In the past few months, Tobias and I have narrowed our baby's name possibilities down to three of the boy names and three of the girl names. My leg shakes rapidly and my breathing is unsteady as a result of suspense in the passenger's side of Tobias's car. Today is the big day when we find out what the gender of our child is.

We are in Tobias's black car on the slightly bumpy road that leads to the doctor's office that has been taking care of me throughout my pregnancy. I place my hands over my large, round belly and close my eyes tightly to attempt to shut all the negative possibilities from my mind. I've been stressing about something going wrong with this baby lately. I know that the chances are slim, but I can't stop myself from being worried. Tobias really wants this baby. I really want this baby.

Tobias must have noticed my tension because I feel his long fingers gently wrap around my leg, just above my knee. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while until I suddenly blurt out, "I'm scared, Tobias."

"It's alright because no matter what happens you will always have me by your side." he glances over at me for a second before returning his eyes back to the road ahead of us. In that split second, I felt a certain vulnerability. As if I was given false hope. I don't quite understand the feeling and am about to tell Tobias about it, but we pull into the large parking lot of the office and our attention shifted to the being-our baby-that is growing inside of me.

* * *

The annoyingly perky receptionist with the perfectly white smile and bright emerald eyes handed me a clipboard with some basic paperwork that we needed to fill out. I hate paperwork. It's so tedious and redundant. Once all of the forms are filled out, Tobias and I proceed to the small room with the pale pink colored walls where the ultrasound will take place within the next few minutes.

Once I am settled, the doctor comes in and rubs a cool blue gel on my belly. She then takes a piece of equipment and carefully holds it against me. On the computer screen next to her, an image of the baby inside of me is displayed. I feel Tobias place his palm against mine and lace our fingers through each other's. I can't believe that is our baby. My cheeks have a sharp, steady pain surging through them from my indelible smile being spread across my face. I turn to Tobias, who also has a wide grin, and look deep into his dark blue eyes. He returns the pleasant glance of joy then leans in and softly places his lips on mine.

After a moment or two, the doctor finally reveals the gender of our baby. Tobias has his arms across my shoulders and my head is resting against him.

The doctor's airy, lighthearted voice says, "Congratulations! You are going to have a boy!" She squeals with excitement and reminds me a bit of Christina. "You are free to go whenever you're ready! I'll see you back here in a week or so for next appointment. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Eaton."

The only words that repeat over and over again in my head are _Will, Mason, Jace._

**I neeeeeeed reviews on this because I have to know if you think Tris and Tobias are excited to have a baby boy. So... REVIEW! I love y'all! Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

Tobias POV

"I'm so excited to have a mini you running around and giggling in our home!" Tris says to me as we walk through the wooden front door of our house from the doctor's office. She takes a seat on our light blue couch and laughs happily at the idea of having our baby look like me. Ever since we found out that we were having a son, she's been ecstatic. Even her striking blue eyes are smiling in joy.

"Well I have to admit... he'd be handsome if he looks just like me." I say jokingly. "But he would look even better if he had your golden strands of hair instead." And I mean it. Her hair is beautiful in the way that it cascades past her shoulders and down her back in long, loose curls.

Her face reddens and she moves her gaze to the floor, obviously embarrassed. "Tris, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever looked upon in all my life." I say as I plant a quick kiss on her forehead and sit down next to her. "Tough as nails, too." I add with a smirk, thinking back to her initiation in Dauntless after I figured out that she was Divergent.

When her sparkling sky blue eyes meet mine, I feel an intense yearning deep within my chest. It is a wanting, a need, for her to be even closer to me. It spreads warmly throughout my entire being and I can even feel it in my toes.

I plant one arm around her shoulders. I place my other hand carefully against her belly, where our baby is. She snuggles her head against my neck and asks, "What should we name him, Tobias?"

"How about William? I know how much it would mean to you if that's what we choose to name him. Will was one of your true friends in Dauntless as well. He kept you safe from Al after Al, Peter, and Drew attacked and almost murdered you. He helped save my one and only love, and for that I am forever in his debt. Naming our child Will would be but a small form of repaying him for allowing your life to be possible."

Tris looks like she's trying not to blush, but she can't stop herself. "Okay and now a middle name?"

"Jace?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "He saved your life, too."

"Alrighty, then. _William Jace Eaton _it has a ring to it, doesn't it? Gosh I really hope he has your eyes." Tris says to me as she places her forehead to mine and our noses touch. It takes my breath away to share air with her.

"It's perfect for our baby. _Our baby._ It has a ring to it, doesn't it." I say quietly and wink as I say that last part.

She smiles and all of her perfect teeth are exposed. Tris gently brings a hand up to my jaw. Then she gives me a quick kiss on my cheek and softly whispers, "Our baby" in my ear. Her breath is warm againt my ear and as she speaks her lips brush against me. I bet she can feel my heart racing in my chest and feel the chills go up my back.

Regardless of the chills going up my back, I can still feel heat radiate through me as a result of just sitting next to after knowing Tris for this long, she still has the ability to make my heart pound at her disposal. And she always will because she is mine and I am hers.

A minute or two later, Christina bursts through the front door and runs into the living room. "What's the news?!" she exclaims, clearly as excited as us about this baby.

Tris and I share a look and then simultaneously say, "We're having a boy!"

Christina squeals with absolute delight and says, "To celebrate I... drum roll please... got you both a reservation at the fancy steakhouse called Dauntless Delight for dinner tonight! I looked menu already and it offers both of your favorite foods. And to top it all off, I reserved a quant special celebration room just for you guys so you'll finally get some privacy." Her smile spreads widely from ear to ear.

"Alrightyyyyyy! It's a date!" Tris says lighthearted. "Christina, to repay you... I guess you can take me shopping..."

"YES!" Christina exclaims, genuinely excited.

"Bye, Tobias. I'll see you in about an hour." Tris says as she slowly stands up.

"Just an hour?" Christina complains.

"Chris, you try shopping while five months pregnant. It's tiring!" Tris counters.

"Fine. But I'm going to make the most of it. Come on! Let's go! Every second counts!" Christina says as she runs over to the door.

I stand up and kiss Tris on the top of the head. "Tris, don't forget your phone. Call me if you need anything, but just to make it clear... evil _torture _from Christina doesn't count." I say jokingly.

Tris gives me a small scowl and a playful shove as she says, "Bye, Tobias."

**That's the update... don't forget to REVIEW. Byeeee :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so sorry that it took me forever to update! I have been so busy. To make up for the late update, I made this chapter twice as long as all my other ones have been. It's the longest chapter in this fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. Here it goes...**

Tris POV

Christina and I walk to the mall that is around the corner. The wind feels very refreshing as it chills my cheeks. I can feel the cool silver chain of my locket against my neck. Tobias gave me this heart shaped locket for my twenty-first birthday, which was only few months ago.

The locket contains a picture of Tobias and I when we got married. His hands were resting on my waist and mine were woven through his soft brown hair. Our giant, toothy smiles were as white as my dress. To think of it, our third anniversary is coming up soon.

"Tris?" I hear Christina ask me cautiously and I am immediately pulled back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I respond curiously. If anything, I'm in a fantastic mood. It always makes me so happy to think of my flawless wedding with Tobias. Any memory with him makes my heart race.

"Well normally I'm not okay when I'm crying." she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Chris, what are you talking-" I start, but stop once I feel a trail of tears freeze on my cheek as another soft wind blows. "I was just thinking about this." I say as I open up my silver locket and show it to her. Her eyes look at the precious gift with a light of adoration burning within them. She had taken the picture of Tobias and me, so she knows how much it really means to me.

"You both are so perfect for each other. It makes me really happy to know that there is such a thing as a happily ever after because you guys are proof. Will and I love each other very much, but you two are something else." she says to me with a bright smile on her face. "It's like you two were made for each other. Two pieces that fit perfectly together. Those pieces form a beautiful picture, in my opinion."

I can feel myself nodding and my cheeks warming, so I say,"Thanks, Chris. I love him. I really do." Another tear of happiness slowly works its way down my blushed cheek.

"Well let's get a move on. I want to make sure that you look absolutely flawless for tonight with him." Christina says as she wipes a stray tear from her rosie cheeks and lets out a breath with a slight smile played on her lips. Her breath forms a mini cloud in the air due to the chilly winter air. It's been quite a crisp winter so far and the tips of her ears have a red shade to them.

"Okay let's go." I say, returning a small smile. I don't know what I would do without her. I would probably look like the factionless with permanently disheveled blonde hair and an ever present scowl displayed by my plain, dull features on my unattractive face.

We walk for a while longer. By the time we reach the mall, my neck has as well as my forehead has a thin sheen of sweat formed on it and the crisp air is consistently nipping at my nose. My breath hitches every once in a while and this causes irregular clouds of vapor to escape my mouth.

Christina and I enter the mall and she thinks that I am walking too slow for her. "At this rate, it will take _forever_ for us to finally find you a suitable outfit. We won't even be able to search all of the stores and boutiques that I have in mind." she friends as she briskly places a stone hard grip on my arm and practically drags me around l as if I'm her doll.

"Okay so in order to find you the perfect dress, we need to factor in the lighting in the restaurant, the moonlight, and the color of Tobias's eyes. What color are they, Tris?" Christina says everything so quickly that I can hardly keep up and I barely catch the question she asked me.

"They're deep blue with lighter patches of blue in scattered in them." I reply and at this, Chris launches herself deep into thought.

"Alrighty. Since the moonlight should cast on you as you leave the restaurant, but the lighting inside of the place is quite dim, your dress should be a deep blue. Preferably, the color of Tobias's eyes. When the bright moonlight his this color, it should look elegant. It should look just as beautiful under soft lighting as well. And a bonus is that when I take pictures of you two before you both leave, his eyes will stand out. Your eyes are blue, too, so the dress's color should have the same effect on your eyes."

Wow. I probably would have just picked out a random dress as long as it fit. "This is why I need you, Chris. It's times like these when I actually care enough to dress nicely that I would be completely lost." I say with a slight smile creeping into my face.

"That's what I'm here for. Now come onnn. We need to go find this well-thought-out dress." she replies, laughing.

We walk around, occasionally going into colorful dress stores and look around for a dress. None of the stores seem to sell a dress in the color that we're looking for though.

Six unsuccessful stores later...

"Tris, hurry up. At this speed, we won't ever find your dress!" Christina complains as she drags me by my arm through the mall. "And I'm still going to need time to do your hair and make up before the reservations. Plus, I told Tobias that I'm picking up a tie for him because the only way that you two are going to have colors that clash is over my dead body." That's my Chris... so dramatic.

"Well sorry, Christina. But just in case you haven't noticed... it's not easy walking through a crowded mall when you are five months pregnant." I respond sarcastically. She seems to finally remember I'm pregnant because she leads me over to one of the mall's benches and allows me to catch my breath. As soon as my breathing steadies, Christina turns to face me. It seems as if she is desperately trying to solve a puzzle, but she can't quite fit in the last piece. Finally, she speaks.

"So, are you excited or nervous to have a new _addition_ to your family?" Christina asks me.

I think my answer through for a moment before I say, "Kind of a little bit of both. I know that Four will raise our son to be honorable, just as he is himself. But I'm worried about myself not being able to be a decent mom. I mean like just saying those words sounds unrealistic. _I'm going to be a mom._ I never pictured myself being capable of looking after a child. It's takes a lot of selflessness to take care of a newborn baby. Getting up in the middle of the night to feed him, changing diapers, but the hardest part in my opinion is probably being a good enough role model for him. Obviously Four will be a natural at this because of his experience with teaching others as an initiate trainer, but me... I wasn't even selfless enough to fit in with the Abnegation. How am I going to take care of my baby then? Clearly Four is going to be an essential person during the child's life because he's just so likeable, you know? And he feels safe. Just looking into those flawless blue eyes just makes me feel like everything is going to be alright."

She seems to devour every single word that I speak because her intent expression is focused completely on me, rather than on the large crowd bustling around the mall. "I know the feeling... but for me... the comfort came from green eyes."

I almost wince as these words leave her mouth. Her emotion doesn't display anything but the slightest hint of longing and a ghost of a smile. Christina's voice was soft and steady other than the occasional pause as she fought back tears. I know that I stole this feeling of security and joy from her. Not matter how much I wish that I could, I can't get Will back for her.

I lean over to hug her as an attempt to comfort her, but can't properly arrange myself as a result of my large belly. At this, she lets out a genuine laugh and pats the tears from her eyes. "Tris, it's not your fault. You had to. I understand that and I have for a few years now."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go find that perfect dress now. I want to get it over with already." I say, giving a soft groan. My feet are killing me, along with every other inch of my entire body. Christina rises from the bench and helps me to my feet. Then we continue our search for my dress.

Christina and I walk into Abercrombie & Dauntless Maternity to look for the dress. The store's sleek black walls are lined with shelves of clothing. Christina dashes off towards the more formal section of the store while I wander around aimlessly, just eyeing casual pieces of clothing. I pick out a few items that I want to try on before I am surprised by an ecstatic Christina.

"I found it! I found the perfect dress!" she squeals as she shoves a dress into my arms. I can feel my cheeks smile as I notice that the fabric is the precise shade of Tobias's eyes. She half pushes, half guides me over to the dressing rooms and into a stall. She closes the door and says, "Don't forget to show me once you have it on, dear."

I carefully remove my outfit and replaces it with the elegant blue dress. I hesitantly open the dressing room's door and exit it. Christina points to the nearby mirror to tell me to take a look at myself. I can already see her struggling hold back a grin.

The woman I see in the mirror must be someone else. It has to be someone else because she beautiful to be me. A smile creeps its way onto my face as I exam my reflection in the shiny mirror. The dark blue makes my eyes stand out. The bottom of the dress reaches the floor gently and has a slit up my right side to about a few inches above my knee. This dress is not showy or flashy, but it still makes me look striking. I know Tobias is going to love this.

I face Christina and nod my head with a toothy smile. In response she squeals, "Yes." as if she has achieved a huge accomplishment. But based on how difficult it is to make me look pretty, she probably has just performed a miracle.

We purchase the dress, easily find a matching tie for Tobias, then head back to my home to prepare for the wonderful night ahead for me.

**Review ideas for what their date should be like. I kind of have an idea of how I want the date to end, but I need some thoughts the date itself. I promise that if I get up to 70 reviews total, then my update will come really soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Divergent Day everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me! What's that I see? Is it... the new update?!**

Tris POV

Christina stands behind me, curling my long layers of blonde hair. It's grown quite a bit since the last time I got it trimmed. It almost reaches my waist by now.

Chris already completed my make-up and I have my dress on. The blue eye shadow and metallic eye liner compliment my dress and my eyes very nicely.

"Are you done yet?" Tobias asks from the other side of the bathroom door. Christina is making him sit in the other room until she's done making me up. She claims that seeing final the product and not the process will add to the 'wow' effect. _  
_

"For the millionth time: Not yet, Four!" Christina says back to him, clearly annoyed.

I can hear his loud groan rumble through the door. I feel slightly sorry for him. He's been sitting out there all by himself for at least two hours. But then I remember that he is going to be shocked when he sees me, and I stop feeling bad for him.

"Chris, we're almost done, right?" I ask her. Sitting on the bathroom stool for so long is beginning irritate my back.

"Yeah. We'll be done in five... four... three... two... one..." She respond as she releases my hair from her curling wand to create another flawless curl.

I stand up and walk over to the full length mirror on the other side of the bathroom. I look in the mirror, but I don't see myself. The woman in the mirror is too beautiful to be me.

"Is that even me?" I ask Christina.

She laughs in response and says, "Of course that's you. I just unleashed your inner beauty."

Finally allowing myself to revel in this miracle, I squeal with absolute delight. It's the first time that I've done anything of the sort and it comes out like a strangled screech.

Suddenly, the bathroom door bursts open and a concerned Tobias runs through the door way. His breathing is labored and terror is depicted on every inch of his face. "Tris, are you okay?!" he says frantically.

Christina and I share a look and then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Tobias seems to relax a little, noticing that I'm alright. Confusion replaces the concern that was previously on his face. "What's going on?" He asks, still clearly confused.

This only makes me laugh harder. He is so adorable when he's confused.

"Well are you two gonna keep on acting like a bunch of Amity on peace serum or are you going to speak the way that normal human beings are capable of?" He says, edging closer the fine line between being frustrated and being angry.

I notice that Christina has quit laughing beside me and that she is trying to hide the fear on her face. Standing before is not Tobias, this man is Four in instructor mode with his quiet voice and hard eyes. Of course this doesn't scare me, but that's because I know he would never do anything to hurt me. Christina doesn't get to see that side of him though, he saves that side of him for me only.

Four is giving both of us a steely glare and if looks could kill, we would already long gone. I am still laughing and Christina looks terrified. She elbows me in the ribs and I stop laughing, though I haven't stopped smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Christina giving me a look of disbelief. Now there is a silence blanketing us. If I were even the slightest bit afraid of Four, it would be painful to stand there. But since I'm not, it is quite pleasant to finally get some peace and quiet around this rambunctious home.

"Well?" Four says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I love you." is all I say as I walk over to him and give him a hug. For a moment he just looks at me, as if trying to hear my thoughts, but then understands what I'm thinking and returns the gesture.

"I love you too." Tobias says. I can still feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest with concern.

"I got excited. That's why I screamed." I say, laughing.

He chuckles and gives me a questioning look as if to say _What has Christina done to you?_ I giggle and nuzzle my head into his neck, giving him a soft and quick kiss once I'm comfy. I feel him move a little so that he can whisper in my ear.

His lips tickle my ear as he says, "You look good, Tris." These words are even more powerful than if he were to call me gorgeous. He used those very words back in initiation an now they hold a very special place in my heart. I can feel myself blush deeply.

"Nice tie." I respond. Christina had handed him the clothes that he needed to wear for tonight before we went into the bathroom to get me ready.

He kisses me on the top of my head and then picks me up bridal style. I laugh as he lays me down our sofa. He kneels down next to the couch and is about to kiss me when we hear Christina say, "What just happened? One minute I am legitamently scared for my life and the next thing I know is that you guys are getting all lovey dovey. Did I miss something?"

Both Tobias and I laugh and he helps me to my feet. _He must be working out,_ I think to myself. _I mean like, how else would he be able to pick me up when I'm five months pregnant? But when does he have the time?_

As I take his hand in mine, I notice something that I didn't before. His knuckles are raw. "How's work been, Toby?" I whisper quietly so that Christina can't hear.

He bits the inside of his cheek and says, "We'll talk later. Just enjoy tonight." He should know that I know him too well. He bit the inside of his cheek, which is what he does when he is keeping something from me. But he's right. I want to enjoy tonight. I'll just press further when the time is right.

I nod and then thank Christina for getting me ready. Tobias thanks her for the tie as well, grabs the keys to his car, and then we walk out the front door.

I can't help but notice the feeling of dread the comes over me like a suffocating blanket. I feel as if something terrible just happened or is going to happen. Tobias must have noticed my expression because I can feel him give my hand a reassuring squeeze as he opens the passenger seat to his car for me. I get in, feeling much better because I know that no matter what happens I will always have Tobias to keep me safe.

**Review please! I'm begging you guys like Tobias would beg for Dauntless cake. Love y'all! I'll try to update soon, but tomorrow's my birthday so the update won't come until at least Wednesday.**

**P.S. What do you all want to read more of? Fluff? More about what happened in the time between Allegiant and this fan fic? I'm thinking about adding some Truth or Dare in a few chapters. What do you think?**

**P.S.S. I'm thinking of writing some one shots that are based on songs. I don't know exactly how it'll work out yet but I have a plan. If you guys review the name of a song, then I'll write a one shot with the same basic plot. I don't know. I'll give it a try and if y'all like it, I'll do another. But in the meantime, review the title of a song and the name of the artist!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all of the amazing people who love Divergent! Thanks for all of the birthday wishes! It made my day a four million times better when I woke up in th morning and read them! Here comes the update... (Part One of the car ride)**

Tris POV

Tobias is carefully focusing on the road ahead as we make our way to the restaurant in his car. It's strange to feel this way around him, but I feel like this quiet is uncomfortable. The deafening silence mixes horribly in my ears with the words that he said before we left out house._ We'll talk later. We'll talk later. We'll talk later._ The words painfully bounce around in my brain, smacking into the inner walls of my skull. I feel like I'm going to itch out of my skin as I squirm uncomfortably in the black leather seat of the car. I shift my position several times, not able to find a way of sitting that is even the slightest bit pleasant. I make my eyes shut, hoping that maybe it could squeeze the thoughts out of my mind. Unfortunately for me, it doesn't work.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I hear Tobias say from his seat beside me. I can feel his eyes on me and shiver even though I know that I won't be able to hide the heat on my cheeks.

"Eyes on the road, Tobias." Is all I can manage to say. I want to enjoy tonight because once the baby is born, I don't know when or if we will have time to go on a date anytime soon.

"I know you want to have fun tonight, but that won't be able to happen if we are holding our thoughts and feelings back from each other." He says as if he was reading my mind.

I open my eyes and look straight into his with all seriousness displayed on my face."How has work been?" I ask, repeating the same question as I had asked before we left out house. This time, I am not hiding the unusual sense of urgency in my voice. He needs to know that I am really expecting an answer. Immediately.

Tobias gnaws on his cheek again. I roll my eyes and I mean to think my next words, but somehow they escape my lips. "You are the one who just told me not to keep secrets, but now you are actually considering the option of lying to me. My best friend is an ex-Candor. She's taught me a few things about reading people. When you told me to be honest, I was. Now it's your turn to spill." I was hoping to form my thoughts into a more pleasant way of speaking to him, but instead I can't stop myself from saying everything that I'm thinking. It's as if my mouth has no filter on it and this scares me. I don't want to say anything that I'm going to regret, so I clench my teeth together tightly to stop the flow of words from my mouth. Without giving him time to respond I say, "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's mostly that I was getting a bit frustrated. I'm always honest with you because I love you. I just want us to be able to love each other without any barriers getting in the way. Secrets are barriers. Lies are walls. Going around the truth creates obstacles. You can talk to me, you know."

He seems to have made up his mind. Tobias pulls his car over to the side of the road and then turns to face me. His eyes hold raw emotion in them; concern and worry. He begins to speak, a bit hesitantly at first but more confident as he goes on, "A few weeks ago when you were out with Christina, I came home for my lunch break from work. I pulled into our driveway, but hadn't noticed the person who was standing at our doorway. It was a large, beefy figured that was dressed in all black baggy clothing. I couldn't see his face at first because he was facing the other way, but I could hear an unusual noise that he was making. It was some sort of sob. I was exhausted from work and casually asked, What do you want? The person turned to face me with wide eyes. It was Al. He must not have been expecting me to come home at that time because his facial expression and rigid body language told me that he was unpleasantly surprised to see me. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying his heart and soul out for days and possibly even months. His frown was deeply sunken into his pale cheeks as if that were only natural for him. Al's hair was a disheveled wreck and his usually bright green eyes had completely lost their life. He seemed to be only a shell of himself. It was odd to see him like that."

I soaked up all of this new information up like an Erudite would. Caleb would be very proud and impressed, if he weren't so angry about me being pregnant with Tobias's son. I think this all over, but then realize something. _What does Al being at our house have anything to do with how work is going for Tobias._

"What does Al have to do with your job?" I ask Tobias, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, normally it isn't unusual for our neighbors to visit. But he ran away and in the direction of his house when he recognized me. That is when I knew he was up to something and knowing how he attacked you during initiation and attempted suicide, I got the feeling that whatever it was... I needed to be ready for it. I have to be able to protect you and our unborn child. So every day since that afternoon, I have been exercising and training to increase my physical condition. Today, I was working on my punches and kicks."

That explains his raw knuckles. "But, Toby, when your knuckles get bloody, you need to stop. It's not healthy. At least use your hand wraps next time, okay?"

"Tris, I had the hand wraps on." He says to me as he looks away and clenches his jaw.

**Don't hate me but it's a CLIFFY! I'll have the second half of their drive up ASAP. Review! How's the story going so far? Do you like it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got a lot of reviews on this fan fic, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Here's the promised update... (Part Two of the car ride) **

Tris POV

_"Tris, I had the hand wraps on." He says to me as he looks away and clenches his jaw._

I look at him with utter disbelief. He split his knuckles with his hand wraps on. I really, truly, deeply pity the person that agitates Tobias. Al is such a coward that Tobias could easily kill him within seconds. For his own sake, Al better be avoiding Tobias and me.

For a little while I am speechless and we sit there, silent in his car.

I feel his warm, comforting arms wrap around me and I will my eyes to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over. Christina spent a lot of time on me, so the least I could do would be to keep it from smearing before we even get to the restaurant.

"No one is going to hurt you when I'm with you. I promise." he whispers in my ear before he gently kisses my temple.

"But what if I was there? At home. Without anyone else around to help me? It would be initiation all over again." I ask him with fear beginning to pulse through me. But no, this fear was not of myself being injured. It was of what could happen to our child. Images of being held over the chasm by Peter flash through my mind everytime that I blink. The only difference is that this time, it was my belly that I felt the urgency to protect even though I knew that I was going to die. In this mental nightmare, I forced myself to fight Peter, Al, and Drew for the baby that needed to be given a chance at life.

I don't know, and probably never will, know if I won against the attackers because Tobias was shaking my shoulders back to reality. I finally gather myself and that's when I see it.

I see that Tobias is just as scared as I am. But along with the fear in his eyes, there is determination. I know that he will do anything to make sure that the baby and I are safe. I can see that his expression is telling me that he will keep me safe.

"I know." is all I say as I nod. Tobias nods too, understanding that I was responding to his thoughts. He turns back to the wheel and is about to continue driving when he looks like he just realized something.

He faces me once again and says,"It was him. It was Al."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, worried that something horrible could have happened.

"Around the time when we first found out that you were pregnant, remember how Christina told just about everyone in the entire Dauntless faction?" I nod. Christina was very excited and knew that I was exhausted from all of the emotions, and knowing that Tobias wasn't going to leave my side, she spread the wonderful news for us. "Well during once of the nights around that time, I heard loud sobbing. It was coming from a house down the block and sounded like the person was absolutely devastated. Those cries sounded exactly the same as the ones coming from Al when he was at our doorstep."

Tobias left it at that. He knew he didn't have to elaborate because I understood what this meant. Al was crying because I was pregnant. Al was at our house. Al was probably hoping to find me there so that he could _fix the problem_.

My eyebrows pinch together and my nose wrinkles in disgust. How can a person intentionally try to kill my baby? My baby. Tobias's baby. Our baby. I find the whole thing bizarre, though I shouldn't be doubting the possibility of Al thinking this way. What I am rightfully doubting is Al's sanity. If I recall correctly, Al almost pitched himself right into the chasm over guilt. But a Dauntless member that I hadn't ever met before saved him right as he was about to take his last step. The step that would close the gap between him and death.

"How about you just take a nap for the rest of the drive? I'll wake you up when we get there. Okay?" Tobias asks me. He must have seen me beginning to get upset in a protective way.

"Okay." I replied as I shift slightly in my seat and begin to drift away.

"I love you." he says just before I am completely gone.

"I love you, too." I reply with a smile on my lips. I am pulled into sleep knowing that my husband with do everything to keep me safe.

**Did you guys like the little piece if The Fault In Our Stars in there :-) Okay? Okay. Please leave a review! They motivate me to write more often and I really appreciate them! Thank you to everyone who has been a loyal reader to this fan fiction! Love y'all.**

**P.S. I can't remember exactly which one, but a review had mention that Al died. Al did die in Divergent, but I need him in this story in order for it to work out as planned (He is causing some sort of concern as to if he is going to do real harm to the characters, therefore he is creating conflict) . So I just adjusted this chapter for it to explain why Al isn't dead. Thanks for the review! It always makes me really excited when I get a well thought out review! :-)**


End file.
